Computers are increasingly being relied upon as the preferred method of communication. Therefore, it is becoming increasingly important that computer communication be reliable. Interruptions in data delivery, due to the lack of availability or bandwidth in a channel, can seriously impact communications. Therefore, there is a need for a method of efficiently routing computer communications.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,411,946, entitled “ROUTE OPTIMIZATION AND TRAFFIC MANAGEMENT IN AN ATM NETWORK USING NEURAL COMPUTING,” discloses a method of optimizing routing selection and managing traffic by monitoring link data traffic, obtaining traffic history data, training an autoregressive backpropagation neural network, obtaining predicted traffic profiles, selecting predicted traffic links, and using quality-of-service factors to select an optimal route. The present invention does not monitor link data traffic; obtain traffic history data, train an autoregressive backpropagation neural network, obtain predicted traffic profiles, select predicted traffic links, and use quality-of-service factors to select an optimal route as does U.S. Pat. No. 6,411,946. U.S. Pat. No. 6,411,946 is hereby incorporated by reference into the specification of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,054,934, entitled “TAILORABLE OPTIMIZATION USING MODEL DESCRIPTIONS OF SERVICES AND SERVERS IN A COMPUTING ENVIRONMENT,” discloses a device for and method of optimizing the allocation of computer resources between server and service models by allowing a user to select one of a plurality of optimization methods then employing the selected method to generate an optimal mapping of the server and service models. The present invention does not allow a user to select one of a plurality of optimization methods and employ the selected method to generate an optimal mapping of server and service models as does U.S. Pat. No. 7,054,934. U.S. Pat. No. 7,054,934 is hereby incorporated by reference into the specification of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,075,892, entitled “TOPOLOGICAL DESIGN OF SURVIVABLE MESH-BASED TRANSPORT NETWORKS,” discloses a method of designing a telecommunication network by finding an initial topology of spans between nodes, minimizing the cost of these spans, finding additional spans that ensure restorability, minimizing the cost of the additional spans, and finding a final topology. The present invention does not find additional spans that ensure restorability as does U.S. Pat. No. 7,075,892. U.S. Pat. No. 7,075,892 is hereby incorporated by reference into the specification of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,092,378, entitled “SYSTEM FOR UTILIZING A GENETIC ALGORITHM TO PROVIDE CONSTRAINT-BASED ROUTING OF PACKETS IN A COMMUNICATION NETWORK,” discloses a device for and method of using a genetic algorithm to assign flows to paths. The present invention discloses more than does U.S. Pat. No. 7,092,378. U.S. Pat. No. 7,092,378 is hereby incorporated by reference into the specification of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. Appl. No. 20020026342, entitled “MULTI-LAYER ENGINE USING GENERIC CONTROLS FOR OPTIMAL ROUTING SCHEME,” discloses a device for and method of generating an optimal allocation schedule by using a generic multi-layering scheduling mechanism employing a heuristic algorithm. The present invention discloses more than does U.S. Pat. Appl. No. 20020026342. U.S. Pat. Appl. No. 20020026342 is hereby incorporated by reference into the specification of the present invention.